


Eyes to the Stars

by sirenofthespace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bloodplay, Dominant Kylo Ren, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren’s Hands, Loss of Virginity, Lots of other kinks, Obsession, Possession, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Has Issues (Star Wars), Size Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Voice Kink, author has issues too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenofthespace/pseuds/sirenofthespace
Summary: Snoke is dead.The resistance is on the run while the First Order looks to end them once and for all in an all out war.Nothing is certain, except for one thing...The Supreme Leader takes whatever he wants.And he will stop at nothing until he does.Please mind tags and chapter notes; not for everyone.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even think anyone is gonna read this... I’m writing this more for myself than for anyone else, this is my first posted fic so idk at this point.  
> But if you are reading this, please just know
> 
> THIS WILL BE *VERY* FUCKED UP  
> like actually; seriously, beyond messed up, so please know your own limits. 
> 
> Sidenote: spelling and grammatical errors are bound to happen, English wasn’t my best subject. Deal w it. 
> 
> Have fun desperate sluts :)

**He had offered to give her the galaxy, and he would have given her the entirety of the universe.  
**

**All she had to do was take his hand.  
  
**

**But no,**

_**”Please, Ben. Please don’t go this way”** _

**She had refused him, and gone with the enemy he vowed to destroy.  
**

  
The young Supreme Leader of the first order had never been sure of his own decisions for all 29 years of his life. His late master had been inside of his head since he was born, and fast forward to now; he was finally alone in his brain.

But his soul knew that with _her,_ he would never have to be alone. The fact that he was so close to having her by his side forever haunted him for every second since she had rejected his plea. 

Stars, was she going to regret saying no to the Jedi Killer, the face of the dark side of the force...

the Mighty Kylo Ren.   
  


~~~~~~~~

Ever since Crait, Rey had spent more time on the _Millennium Falcon_ than on the land of a solid planet. Everywhere the resistance turned, it seemed that minutes later a swarm of TIE fighters would track them down.   
  


Overall morale was severely low amongst the Resistance, even General Leia Organa, the original beacon of hope to the light, had a darker, seldom aura around her that had never been there before. The resistance was slowly crumbling, yet nobody wanted to admit it to themselves. Tomorrow they could all be gone, yet they continued to keep running and fighting in a never ending cycle.   
  


After a few clever tricks by Poe and the rest of the pilots, they were able to escape the First Order for the time being, catching a landing on a remote Outer Rim Planet that nobody knew the name of, nor did anyone care.   
  


After landing, Rey observed the surroundings of their new dwelling. It was a temperate planet, with forests not as dense nor humid as Dagobah yet much more vegetation than the deserts of Jakku or Tatooine. With little resources of their own, it was going to act as a fine hideout from the order.   
  


A hideaway from _him,_ Rey thought to herself. 

Nobody can run forever, not even the Last Jedi

A few miles away on that same planet, away from the newly built Resistance Camp, the pilot of a state-of-the-art TIE _Silencer_ smiled to himself, it would all be over soon. The Resistance would be gone

and she will be his. 

~~~~~~

Rey was only half asleep in her tent when the screaming started. Immediately on high alert, she opened the flaps hastily and teared up at the sight before her.

All of their ships were blazing in balls of flames, the heat radiating through her. 

Reaching out into the force, she scanned the Camp for her friend’s signatures, a sense of relief when she sensed Finn and Poe racing towards her, but that relief was snapped away when she realized who wasn’t there.   
  


Leia.   
  


She heard Finn racing up behind her, his dark eyes stained with tears, wide enough that she knew he had seen it happen. 

”Rey! Thank the stars you’re alive, we were on guard duty everything was fine, and... “

Poe raced up as Finn babbled on, stuttering over every word. “We didn’t know who did this, there weren’t any First Order Ships in the atmosphere, there wasn’t even a bomb, just Finn and I patrolling, then a silent flash of red light, then we blacked out and woke up way outside of camp, we got back as soon as we could... and the General and her staff were on her ship, they’re all gone.”

Tears welled up in Reys eyes, all her mentors were now gone, First Han, then just a few days ago Luke, and now Leia. Minus Finn and Poe, there wasn’t everyone left. 

Rey paused in her grief for a moment to try and understand. “A flash of red light you said, Poe? Then you both were unconscious?” She asked with some hesitation. There was only one recollection she had of a bridge between something red and unconsciousness, and she wanted to refuse it.

The forest on Takodana, where she was met with _his_ lightsaber, and a wave of a gloved hand, and she woke up on the Finalizer.

The realization hit her, only one singular person could do this themselves. 

“It’s Ren. He’s here. His TIE is a Silencer, it’s specially made so it avoids radars. He’s here for me.” Rey said under her breath, yet still loud enough for all of them to hear. Tapping into the force again, trying to call into the bond that tied her to man behind the blaze, but was met with nothing. He had cut himself off in order to go undetected.   
  


In the woods next to the flames, Kylo Ren ignited his saber and called out the name of his prize.

”REY” he bellowed, stalking into the clearing that was now light by the flames.

She heard that voice in her dreams, her thoughts, 

her nightmares.

Now they were all coming true at once.

Yet she was frozen as he stepped forward, deflecting shots from Finn and Poe’s blasters as he made his way to her.

Shattering both of their blasters simultaneously with the force, the caped, hooded large figure stormed in front of the trio.

He stood in front of them, lifting up his large, leather hands to unveil the face that Rey knew all too well.

The last time she saw his face in person he was Ben Solo, son of Leia and Han, begging for him to be with her.

Now she found herself face to face with someone who was most definitely _not_ theBen that she left on the crumbling _Supremacy._ This was Kylo Ren, with his eyes dark and a demonic, yet seductive smile that kept the last three members of the Resistance stopped in their tracks.   
  


“You have two options here, scavenger. Leave with me and the traitor and the flyboy live, or don’t and see what happens.” Ren said calmly, eyes never leaving hers.

That’s when Poe, being the supposed hero he strived to be, lunged for Ren, trying to buy Finn and Rey some time to run. “Both of you run NOW!” Poe screamed desperately, grabbing hold of the arm that held the saber, Jamming his head against Rens face, giving them mere milliseconds to make a choice.

Rey knew what she had to do.

”Finn, get as far away as you can, I’ll survive, just find ones who have hope.” She said through tears.

A yell broke the air as Kylo, now with a busted, bleeding lip, pushed Poe off of him and to the ground, then slowly sheathing his crackling lightsaber into Poe’s chest, which rose and fell one final time.

Rey pushed Finn in the opposite direction, and ignited her own brand new saber, yellow blade ready to fight for her own life.

As Ren stood from Poe’s body, he tilted his head at her and said with a sly smirk, “Rey, sweetheart, there’s no need for that, that cocky son of a bitch knew what was coming when he jumped on me. But I guess he succeeded, because the traitor got away.”

Rey took a quick look over her shoulder and sure enough, Finn was disappearing into the dark woods.

 _Sweetheart_? She thought. What the fuck was he thinking? Yet she had to admit that the smallest part of her deep down took the endearment well, he, no, _Ben_ , had whispered that against her a few times in her most intimate dreams. 

But this was most surely not Ben. Ben would not have burned his mother’s ship with her inside of it and killed one of her best friends in front of her eyes.

So she lunged at this newfound maniac in front of her, swinging the yellow saber at her full strength at his head, only to get blocked by the flaming red cross guard.

This pattern repeated itself tirelessly, Rey putting in all her power just to get blocked, but he never attacked her, only defended, not wanting to hurt the other half of his soul.   
  


They came to a stalemate when he was able to capture her wrist with her new saber pointed into the ground, the opposite of their battle in the snow on Starkiller Base oh so long ago.

Knowing she was stuck, he swept out one of his long, muscular legs, knocking her to the ground and her dropping her blade, with him on top of her, now one very large hand suspending both of her wrists above her head, His much more broad body caging her much more frail, smaller one.   
  


She tried to headbutt her forehead against his, but was stopped when his opposite hand dropped his own saber and forcefully grabbed her by the throat, squeezing the sides of her small neck.

”You’re a monster” she croaked out as he added more pressure to her arteries.

”Yes I am.” Kylo quipped slyly, whispering against her neck.

Moving his face parallel to hers and leaning in, lips just ghosting over hers.

”I’m **_your_** monster, and you are mine”

Hardly finished with his last word, he pressed his lips to hers as the resistance burned to embers beside them.

She was finally **his**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! The real story will kick into gear next, I just needed some background before they really get into it ;). I don’t exactly have a clear update schedule set, but I hope to soon.  
> Reminder this story will NOT depict a healthy relationship, do not think this is okay in our galaxy, but as said by Tyler, the Creator “it’s fucking fiction”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit, I didn’t think anyone was going to read or look at Chapter 1, let alone over 300 hits in the first 24 hours. I’m so grateful for everyone who has taken the time to read.
> 
> Anyway, this Chapter dips into the category I would like to call *a bit spicy* 
> 
> TW: Tiny bit of Blood, Non-Con
> 
> :)

She had heard so many stories before that mentioned true loves first kiss. Tales that were shared at Plutt’s post between scavengers and hunters cleaning or sorting through bounties. Then later when she was first with the resistance, late nights where they would all watch holos where the hero grandiosely destroyed the enemy, and finally saving their lover. They kissed passionately in the rain, or as fireworks exploded in the sky, all as the music swelled in a declaration of love.

This was anything but that.   
  


Because one of her best friend’s corpses was lying not even 10 feet away from her , and his killer was the one pinning her down with a hand on her throat. Worst of all, he was the one kissing her.   
  


She had imagined a scenario similar to this more tiles than she cared to admit, but it always included **Ben** , and the rest of the resistance alive and thriving. Especially not when the blood from the cut on his lips was dripping onto hers, and his huge body was keeping her much smaller one caged into the ground no matter how much she thrashed and tried to push him off.

It seemed like an eternity until he finally pulled away. Only lifting his head a few inches so that the tip of his nose brushed hers and breathing heavily.

”Fuck. I’ve waited so long for this.” He whispered, as the thumb of the large hand that spanned her throat raised up and smudged his blood around her mouth, staining it bright red. “Look at you, with my blood on your lips, so gorgeous, trying to run away. You’re so small, I can keep you here as long as I please.”

Rey was trying to hold back tears. She _never_ wanted him like this, she wanted him as her equal in the light, not whatever dark side fantasy that this reality was.   
  


“Ben, please.I don’t want this. Get off of me, please.” She begged with a cry.

A dark presence took over his eyes as he returned the strong hold on her throat, making her vision blurry.   
  


“ **Don’t ever call me that again.”**

With that, he waved a hand over her face and she fell unconscious, just as her best friends did before everything was burned to ruin.

~~~~~~~

  
  


He found himself carrying her response less body in the same way he did before, like how a prince would carry his bride.

 _Perhaps soon._ He thought to himself.  
  


He brought her all the way to his TIE, where he laid her down behind the pilots chair, holding her in place with the force for takeoff, since he had no plans of hurting her body.   
  


Not yet anyways.   
  


Flying was proving itself difficult as his mind was busy think of all the ways he _was_ going to hurt her.

To absolutely _**ruin**_ her.  
  
The worst part is he knew it was going to ruin him, too.

~~~~~  
  


Upon arrival to the _Finalizer,_ he took her directly to his quarters, where he deposited her onto the large, black silk covered bed. Taking precaution, he cuffed her hands to the headboard with force-constricted cuffs, just in case she woke earlier than planned. 

He was growing very impatient, even knowing she should get some sleep, since once she woke, there would be _very_ little sleeping involved.   
  


He also knew the sand-colored tunic and pants she was wearing were bothering him. Something in the back of his brain, something primal that was awakened in him the first time he took her hostage.   
  


The fact that she either had to be wearing his colors, or nothing at all.

Patience was not a common occurrence for the Supreme Leader.   
_You know I can take whatever I want_ rebranding itself in his head as he took his hands to the top of her collar and ripped her tunic down the middle, leaving her sleeping chest bare. 

Raking his sight up and down her body was pure instinct at this point, as all the blood that would have normally been in his brain was quickly flowing south to his other head. 

Wanting to waste no more time, he grabbed at the waistband of her leggings and pulled them down her long, toned legs along with her underwear. Less than a second later the sleeping Last Jedi was laying naked on her back, with the Jedi Killer hovering over her with a raging erection under his high waisted leather pants.

He could not wait any longer as he shoved one hand down between his own legs to take out his heavy, hard cock and started to work it with his hand.

But he wasn’t completely derived of morals, he knew he was definitely bigger than the average man, so it would hurt her if she wasn’t ready.

Biting off his other glove, he brought his hand to her bare (he would like to imagine she shaved it for him), untouched pussy.   
  


_Untouched. All for him._ The thought make him swell with pride as he pressed his thumb to rub around the bundle of nerves above her hole that he would soon also claim as his. Wanting to make sure she was untouched, he prodded her opening with a finger, resisting the urge to cum on the spot when he felt how tight she was around only his middle finger.

Meanwhile, Rey was having the most **pleasant** dream of her life. Sure when she was a hormonal teenager back in the desert she would slip her hand into her pants late at night with no specific man in mind and moan to nobody in particular when she came with a sigh.

But _this, **this**_ unlike any other dream she ever had before. She was laid out on a lush green planet, somewhere she only had ever been once asleep, and she was being completely ravished by someone between her thighs.

But this was not some random faceless man, this was who happened to take over every dream she had since meeting him.

 **“ _Ben.”_** She whined in her sleep, loud enough so the man across from her’s head perked up from his focus on his lower project.   
  


He waved his hand in front of her face again, meeting her opening sleepy eyes.

 **”Wrong name sweetheart.”** Kylo Ren replied with a smile and a lick of his lips.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheheeee that’s chapter 2!  
> Idk what’s going to happen next ;))))  
> Ok but actually next chapter will make this look vanilla tbh.  
> Thank you all for reading!  
> Comments are fully appreciated!!  
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I didn’t fully realize how short I made chapter 2, so I really hope this makes up for it, because this is where most of the tags and warnings really come into place. 
> 
> Consider this your last warning.

_**“Wrong name sweetheart”** _

Rey knew that voice. It was the same one that was whispering the words of endearment against her in her dreams.   
  
Her dreams were her escape with him, an escape from the sides of the galaxy that separate them, wishing away the dark to be together in the light.   
  


Eyes fluttering open, she came to sense why exactly she needed to escape.   
  


She felt chills all through her body, wherever she was, she was freezing. Her ripped up clothes were under and beside her on what she soon felt as soft, expensive, very comfortable sheets.   
  


The source of the voice was waiting. Leaning over the opposite edge of the bed, with one of his perfect large hands gripped on the top of her thigh, and the other just ghosting finger over her virgin hole.

Rey _screamed._ Trying to sit up to push him off, she realized her hands were cuffed above her head and chained to the headboard behind her, and when she attempted to reach into the force to fight him, she reached out to nothing at all.   
  


**”What the _fuck!”_** She yelled as she thrashed against his hold. She had never been with another man before, and she knew that in typical situations, it was supposed to be _mutual_ that both sides agree to it. Now she found herself helpless, trying to get away from a man thrice her size.

“ ** _Fuck_ , Rey. You look amazing like this. So beautiful, your body is amazing, and to think I’ll be the only one to ever touch it.”**   
  


Kylo was so tired of waiting, but now was the time he could finally have her all to himself, as he let go of her to pull down his own pants, unleashing the weapon that was most definitely not his lightsaber.   
  


Rey’s eyes went wide as her stare fell to the monster between his legs.

It made sense since the rest of him was so big, that his dick was proportional to the rest of him. He was absolutely huge, with one of his hands fisting his throbbing length.   
  


She felt downright _terrified._ She had never fully been with a man before, and even then her hole was tight around her own small finger, she had no idea what was about to happen.   
  


**”Rey, sweetheart, look at me. _You_ made me this hard. See how I am yours just as you are mine?”** Kylo groaned through gritted teeth as he jerked himself harder, keeling onto the bed in front of her. 

Tears formed on the edge of Reys eyes. She never wanted him like this, she wanted **Ben** and him alone, not the crazed beast that was now crawling over her exposed body.

Kylos amber eyes were ablaze with desire and lust, unable to hide how bad he needed this.   
  


**“I’m going to fuck you so good, and you can’t do anything about it except lay here and take it like the good girl I know you are.”** He hissed into her ear, lips biting at her neck.   
  


The small years that had previously gathered on the edge of her eyes were now rolling in waves down her face. He was right, she couldn’t do anything about this, because here she was, cuffed to his bed, restricted from her only weapon, about to be taken by both the man of her dreams and nightmares. 

She tried one last time to break his dark persona, **“Ben, _please_ , I know you hear me, you don’t have to do this, please Ben, there’s other ways for you to have me, Ben stop.”** She sobbed.

He slowly raised his head from her neck, and without a blink of her eye, he whipped his hand across her face, enticing a yelp from her mouth.   
  
**“Someone seems like they want a punishment. This is going to hurt.”** He growled as he aligned himself at her hole, only slightly wet from her dreams of another timeline.   
  
Finally to his discretion, he pushed all of himself inside of her, only passing the resistance of a virgin pussy with full force. 

Rey _screamed_ in pain, tears staining her face as they rained down her cheeks. Her entire bottom half was burning, and not with lust, but with only blinding pain as he pulled back out and thrust back inside with all of his strength.

His gaze was focused directly to where his cock was plummeting into her, each time when he pulled out, it was stained more and more red. He had read about this, when girls are fucked for the very first time, they bleed.

He pulled out, drops of her blood dripping onto the sheets. Bringing his fingers to her inflamed core, her blood painting his hand red.   
  


He brought his dripping hand to his cock, moving his hand up and down his length, coating himself in the blood of the virgin.

To Reys horror, he knelt back down and shoved his bloody, aching dick into her again. She was fairly dry at this point, so the pain had only increased. She heard screams echoing across the room, only registering that they were coming from her when Kylo’s hand ripped across her face again.   
  


**“Stop fucking screaming. You’re not getting away from me this time, Rey. You don’t have anyone left except for me. I killed the resistance, my own mother even to be with you. You’ll understand soon, you are** _mine_ **.”** Kylo spat as he increased the force of his thrusts. **“I know what will make you be quiet.”**

Pulling out, he went back to his previous position of kneeling between her legs, eyes never breaking contact with hers as he pried her legs open, coming face to her swollen, abused core. With a small smirk on his face, he pressed a long, wet open mouth kiss directly on her long ignored clit. ****

Something dark and sinister started to crawl throughout Reys veins as he started to lick her and suck her in the most perfect way imaginable. Was this the dark side? Passion and lust when you know how so wrong it is?  
  


It didn’t hurt that he knew exactly how to make her moan. Still never breaking the dance between their eyes, he sat back up.   
  


Rey felt something deep inside her flare with arousal as she saw the shimmer of her juices on his face, tinted the slightest shade of red from her leftover blood.   
  


Kylo pushed his cock back inside of her, with a bit more ease as her body creates the natural reaction to the stimulation he just gave her with his mouth. **“Fuck me sweetheart, you’re so wet and tight, you were made for me and me alone.”** He moaned through shagged breath. Taking her legs from under him and swinging them over his broad shoulders, changing the angle so he could slide even deeper.

The new position was testing Rey harder than ever before, since he was hitting a spot deep inside of her that made her toes curl and want even more.   
  


**“Rey are you going to cum on me? Come on, I can feel you getting tighter, you want to cum don’t you?”** Kylo snapped at her, picking up the pace even more, giving her exactly what she needed to scream his name.

**“Kylo, yes please, _fuck_ , Kylooooo.”** Rey yelled to space as her vision whited out, the dark energy taking over her body to milk his cock in her cum, bringing him over the edge as well, spilling his seed inside of her.   
  


The last two words she heard from him before she passed out of exhaustion sent a small thrill through her veins.   
  


**“Good girl.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a good time to say happy Valentine’s Day?   
> And belated Galentines Day to all of my lonely bitches out there, myself included.   
> <3


End file.
